bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rigardo Colorido Monstruo
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Race Arrancarr - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Birthday - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Gender Male - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Height 5'11 - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Weight 155lbs - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Affiliation Las Noches - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Position Fraccion - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Division - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Espada - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Aspect of Death - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Base of Operations Las Noches - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Release Command Rise and stain all - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Resurreccíon - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Sealed Weapon - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Statistics |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Points Earned 1 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hankou 7(+1) - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Reiryoku 8(+1) - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hakuda 7(+3) - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Seijuu 8 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Bukijuu 8 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hoho 8(+3) - }} |- |- |} Personality Rigardo is a playful kind of guy who doesn’t like to stress himself, but finds joy in pushing other people’s buttons. He is always active and does not like to stay in one place. Rigardo is not rash or aggressive though. He can keep himself relatively calm in most situations and he is cautious around anything new to him. Rigardo is also extremely curious, which is mostly due to his amnesia. Appearance Rigardo is 5’11 with a medium to small frame. He has short, dark purple hair; purple eyes, slightly pale skin tone, and looks around twenty years old. Rigardo has defined, large boned feet that appear suitable for running. His hands are relatively small for a man, but his arms are a bit muscular. He also weighs about 155lb. Rigardo’s mask remnant is the top, of the front part, of a (large) fox’s skull. It’s missing the top jaw and snout, but the upper part of a fox’s face, including the cavities for eyes, are intact. The mask stops at the middle of fox’s skull and is located on the top of Rigardo’s head, with the fox’s face covering his forehead. Rigardo’s hole is located on his right shoulder, loser towards his chest than his arm, and is about as large as a baseball. Rigardo normally wears classic arrancar attire, but his sleeves come to about an inch and a half above his wrist. His clothing also doesn’t have a collar and his pants are aren’t as loose. He never wears footwear of any kind, expect bandages (which are rare). Released: http://www.zerochan.net/513432#full Backstory There isn’t much backstory to Rigardo. He isn’t mysterious or anything, he just has amnesia. Rigardo can’t remember a single thing about himself expect for his name and a few deails about Las Noches and the Seireitei. Rigardo randomly awoke in Hueco Mundo with all of his body covered in sand expect for his head. From there he’s just been wandering. Rigardo fishes through his memories constantly in order to find some form of connection to his past, but all he gets is random names and the hunger for power. Rigardo has been shuffling through the sands of Hueco Mundo and Las Noches looking for something to bring his memories back. Rigardo has relied on his innate arrancar instinct and power in order to keep himself alive against other hollows or worse. He is pretty oblivious to arrancar politics, but was guided into Las Noches by feeling of powerful reiatsu. He was taking by surprise when he saw how much different, not to mention brighter, Las Noches was in comparison to the rest of Hueco Mundo. Being an arrancar, it wasn’t hard for him to go unnoticed, but eventually it was quite noticeable that not only did he not look like the rest of the arrnacar, due to lack of their official attire, but he was also completely unaware of the social “rule” of Las Noches. Not knowing where or what anything was didn’t help either. Eventually Rigardo meet the Segunda, Drake. It could have been out of pity or interest, but the Segunda decided to make Rigardo his fraccion. Since then Rigardo has been learning how to be a proper fraccion. Learning from Drake and the other arrancar also seem to spark certain feelings in Rigardo that he believes tie to his memories. He hopes to learn and grow more in Las Noches in order to understand himself and, hopefully, get his memories back. Zanpaktou Zanpaktou: Dios del Arco Iris Roto ( Spanish for “God of the Broken Rainbow”): Rigardo’s zanpaktou while sealed looks like an average sword. He cleans the blade constantly because it seems to attract dirt and grime a lot, so it’s usually very clean. It’s length is standard for a Japanese style sword (add length later) and the guard is silver and black. The side of the guard that faces his body while he holds it is silver and has the design of a crescent moon. The opposite side of the guard and black and has the design of the rest of the moon. The hilt of his sword is black, but his very fine white fabric coiling around it. The fabric is coiled carefully so that it doesn’t make gripping the sword difficult. Resurreccion Bestia del Rainbow Roto (Spanish for "Beast of the Broken Rainbow"): His release command is “Rise and stain all” (Levántate y ensucié todas). Once Rigardo says his release command, his sword explodes into what appears to be white paint that covers his entire body, but quickly burns away by black flames to reveal Rigardo’s new form. While released, Rigardo has a slighty thinner frame and his skin becomes paler. His skin becomes paler and he no longer has ears on the side of his head, but large fox ears on the top of his head. Rigardo’s mask remnant expands more towards the back of his head,but not blocking his ears. His fingers have sharp, thin claws and are slightly longer and thinner. His fangs are sharp and his canines are more pronounced. His eyes also become a bit smaller. The biggest changes are his hair, which becomes silver; his eyes which change to vermillion; and the fact that he grows a large fox tail. His zanpaktou also changes into a huge paintbrush with white brush hair. The staff of the brush is long and about five inches thick. The brisels of the brush are ten iches long and have a curved tip. The entire brush is about as hard as any other zanpaktou, including the brisels. Abilities (Currently, Rigardo can’t use any of his abilities because he doesn’t know how.) (Innate)1. Magia de Fox: Danza del Crisantemo (Spanish for “Fox Magic: Dance of the Chrysanthemum”): Rigardo's bodily fluids change white in color and gain the property of sharpness or bluntness, once they leave his body, depending on if he says fast step or slow step, respectively. During fast step, his fluids become liquid clevers (not literally), capable of cutting anything in it's path. During slow step, his fluids become liquid boulders, capable of crushing and breaking anything it makes contact with. Rigardo and his zanpaktou are immune to the fluids effects, but can still be coated in them. The fluids also fade away five seconds after they've made contact with something. In Ressurection, Rigardo can change the properties of his fluids without saying slow step or fast step. Magia de Fox: Cuna del sueño sin fin (Spanish for “Fox Magic: Cradle of the Endless Dream”): Rigardo's bodily fluids become black and gain the property of rigidness and gains density, once they leave his body. His bodily fluids can then be used as barriers and will stop in mid-air. In addition, the fluids can be used to coat people or objects as a form of makeshift armor. These fluids won't vanish until they've been destroyed or Rigardo wipes them away with his brush. Magia de Kitsune: Ritual del arco Iris Roto (Spanish for “Kitsune Magic: Ritual of the Broken Rainbow): Rigardo slowly grows into a sixty meter fox. In this form, Rigardo can absorb any kind of fire and infuse his body with black fire, including his fluids. Rigardo is immune to the effects of fire (spiritual or physical) while in this form. Stats Stats: Class/level: NV-0 HAN: 7(+1) REI:8(+1) HAK:7(+3) SEI:8 BUK:8 HOH:7(+3) Points Earned: 0 Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Inactive